Señales contradictorias
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Incluso si Giyuu Tomioka tenía buenas intenciones, parecía que todo lo que hacía reflejaba lo contrario. A Shinobu le costó lo suyo darse cuenta de que la ineptitud social de Tomioka no era sinónimo de que fuese malo, aunque quizás, sí idiota.


_Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece, es propiedad de __Koyoharu Gotōge__._

* * *

_**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **¡Un placer leerles! Hoy vengo con un fic honrando a mi más reciente OTP: El GiyuuShino. Realmente no había pensado en escribirles nada ya que al ser tan diferentes no sabía cómo hacerlos interactuar y también está eso de que soy un tanto floja, pero al final decidí aventurarme escribiendo este fic (que por cierto, bien puede quedarse como un único capítulo o tener continuación, ya lo dirá mi disponibilidad de tiempo) porque mis nervios de fangirl me pudieron. ¡Espero les guste! Lamento cualquier sensación de OoC._

* * *

**Primeras impresiones  
**—✽—

Shinobu estaba haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que no tenía para no lanzársele al pescuezo al silente y _tonto_ joven que tenía enfrente.

En mitad del campo de entrenamiento de la Hacienda Mariposa dos cazadores de demonios se miraban fijamente, la chica que sostenía una katana y tenía la frente perlada en sudor esperaba a que su inesperado visitante se dignara a abrir la boca para explicarle _qué hacía ahí; _se lo preguntó dos veces: la primera cuando notó su presencia (lo vio de pura suerte por el rabillo del ojo, algo le decía que había estado ahí desde hace un rato y ella ni siquiera lo había sentido, aquello de alguna forma la molestó bastante) exigiendo su presentación con un firme "¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?" y luego de un par de minutos de sin respuesta reformuló la pregunta, "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?".

Un minuto era tiempo de sobra para volver incómodo un silencio y Shinobu, quién no se caracterizaba especialmente por su paciencia, estaba esforzándose por no gritarle que espabilara. ¡Parecía tonto! No, por la forma en la que sus ojos parecían estar perdidos como si no le estuviese hablando estaba segurísima que era un tonto.

—¿No va a decir nada? —inquirió finalmente sintiendo que el calor del sol y del entrenamiento infructífero alimentaban su mal temperamento—. Si es así váyase, por favor, estoy entrenando.

Él ni se inmutó, no respondió pero tampoco se fue, ¿qué era lo que quería? La miraba como si quisiera algo pero a la vez no decía nada, no hacía ni un gesto, ¿siquiera estaba respirando? Era como hablarle a una pared. Shinobu decidió que no iba a perder tiempo con él, le ignoraría. Se dio la vuelta y empuñando la katana empezó a blandirla nuevamente con movimientos verticales uno tras otro, pero algo no estaba bien, mientras las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su sien el sentimiento de ser observada persistía y aumentaba.

No era capaz de entrenar así. Se dijo a sí misma que no debía prestarle atención, pero ahora que sabía que estaba ahí era imposible le daba vergüenza sentir una mirada tan penetrante mirando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, no le gustaba que la vieran entrenar al menos no un desconocido. Esperó que se fuera y al cabo de un tiempo giró un poco la cabeza para revisar si él seguía ahí… y sí, ahí estaba. Ahora su incomodidad era enojo.

—¡¿Qué quiere?! —le gritó finalmente perdiendo los estribos mirándolo iracunda.

Él por fin abrió la boca.

—Kanae Kochō.

Entonces el idiota podía hablar. Ese era el nombre de su hermana, ¿estaba buscando a su hermana? ¿Por qué tardó _tanto_ en decirlo?

—¿Para qué quiere a mi hermana? —Shinobu no se fiaba, Kanae siempre le informaba antes de invitar a alguien a pasar el día en casa.

—Dijo que viniera.

—Pues no está, está viajando. ¿Eso es todo? —nuevamente sin respuesta, ahora por alguna razón Shinobu pareció identificar una mueca de inconformidad, demasiado leve, apenas un ligero movimiento de cejas—. ¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto va a tardar?

—Tres días. ¿Qué asuntos tiene con ella? —no le gustaba la forma en la que parecía necesitarla con urgencia.

—Ella dijo que viniera —se repitió.

—¿Y?

—Cuando estuviera herido.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo que viniera cuando estuviera herido —aclaró.

Shinobu se quedó en blanco cuando el desconocido corrió su haori revelando su costado, lugar donde no solo el resistente uniforme de los cazadores estaba roto sino que había una especie de tela roja bajo éste, podría haber sido pasado como una prenda bajo el uniforme, pero si se veía con cuidado era claro que eso no era ropa, eran vendas.

Vendas empapadas en sangre.

—¡¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?!

De esta forma Shinobu conoció a Giyuu Tomioka.

.-

Una de los mayores defectos de Tomioka era su extraña tendencia a dar terribles primeras impresiones incluso si no era su intención. Generalmente lo primero que pensaban las personas era que era demasiado arrogante, ya que le costaba expresarse con claridad y no sabía lidiar correctamente con ciertas situaciones sociales, tendía a quedarse inmerso en sus pensamientos deliberando _internamente qué hacer _o _qué decir. _Lamentablemente a veces pensaba tanto que se veía sumergido en largos silencios que eran malinterpretados como un complejo de superioridad, las otras veces pensar tanto no le servía de nada, de alguna forma siempre terminaba diciendo cosas que ofendían a los demás.

Sin embargo con las hermanas Kochō fue diferente, ninguna de las dos le tomó como una persona arrogante nada más conocerlo.

—¿Quién es ese mequetrefe, hermana?

Shinobu Kochō estaba convencida de que era un idiota.

—Oh, es Giyuu Tomioka-san, el más reciente pilar del agua. Sé amable con él, ¿sí? Es muy tímido.

La hermana mayor Kanae, quien nunca pensaba mal de los demás, creía que su ineptitud social era sinónimo de timidez.

—¿Un pilar? ¿Cómo un tipo _así_ puede ser un pilar? —preguntó Shinobu con desdén—. Más que tímido parece tonto, ¡no hablaba! ¿Qué clase de persona con una herida _así _de grave no emite una sola palabra, _ni siquiera un sonido_? Parecía completamente fuera de este plano cuando le estaba suturando.

Nuevamente Tomioka fue malinterpretado, su silencio y expresión distante había sido su forma de lidiar con el dolor, aguantando lo mejor que podía para no ser una molestia, claro que él no supo en ese momento que de haber dicho que la aguja contra la piel le dolía le habrían dado un analgésico.

—Quizás es como Kanao —propuso Kanae—. No seas tan dura, el pobre todavía está adaptándose a su cargo.

—… eres demasiado comprensiva, hermana —suspiró Shinobu en desacuerdo.

—Solo intenta ser paciente, ¡como con Kanao! Imagina que Tomioka-san es Kanao —propuso sonriente, como si fuese una excelente idea.

—¡No hay punto de comparación!

—¿Hmmm? Pero si los dos son callados y misteriosos, ¿no? ¿O lo dices porque Tomioka-san no es tan lindo cómo Kanao?

—¡Definitivamente no es eso!

_Además hay una diferencia entre Kanao y él, ella es mi hermana, _tengo _que ser paciente con ella así como contigo. _Pensó Shinobu realmente harta de esa conversación.

—Todos somos camaradas, Shinobu —Kanae habló con resolución, su dulce mirada apaciguó a la menor—. Intentemos llevarnos bien entre todos, ¿vale? ¿Por qué no vas a checar que las heridas de Tomioka-san estén cerrando apropiadamente? Tú estabas tratándolo después de todo, ¿no?

Incluso si Shinobu no podía ponerse de acuerdo con su hermana en muchas cosas y casi siempre se le escuchase quejándose de sus decisiones, ni una sola vez fue capaz de llevarle la contraria y es que Kanae era su punto débil, incluso si no parecía así, sus palabras amables (y muchas veces sin sentido) eran importantes para ella, siempre terminaba cediendo.

—Bien —dijo finalmente bufando.

—¡Muy bien, Shinobu! —Kanae radiante abrazó a su hermana felicitándola— ¡Da lo mejor de ti!

—Sí, sí.

Incluso si su respuesta fue indiferente en la mente de Shinobu estaba tratar de ser más _paciente_ con el pilar del agua, trataría de darle su tiempo para hablar como solía hacerlo con Kanao y no perdería la compostura tan fácil, contaría hasta diez si era necesario.

Abrió la puerta del consultorio.

—… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Ni siquiera pudo pensar en contar cuando ya estaba sintiendo su presión sanguínea aumentar por la ira. Tomioka estaba vistiéndose con su uniforme, con movimientos mecánicos y mucha dificultad.

—Me visto.

Su elocuente respuesta definitivamente no ayudó.

—¡No deberías vestirte! —exclamó Shinobu escandalizada. Al darse cuenta que ya había perdido los estribos tomó aire tratando de calmarse, masajeó su sien y con mucha dificultad bajó el volumen de su voz, volviendo a las formalidades—. Tomioka-san, tome asiento, por favor.

Shinobu le señaló la camilla a su lado, él la miró y luego miró la camilla, después de unos sólidos quince segundos sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana. Ella contó hasta diez y lejos de calmarse el número fue un detonante.

—¡Ahora! —al diablo la cortesía, ya estaba de mal humor.

Su tono demandante hizo que él se sentara automáticamente. La hermana pequeña de Kanae le quitó la camisa y las vendas, si bien sus movimientos eran precisos cuando lo tocaba evitando de esta forma agravar su estado, la forma en la que lanzó ambas cosas con violencia a un lado delataba su enojo.

—Se abrió los puntos, ya estará contento, ¿no sabe que cuando se le cose una herida de este calibre no hay que hacer movimientos bruscos? —sermoneó ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, era demasiado intimidante para alguien de su estatura.

—Fui cuidadoso.

—No se nota.

Buscando los implementos para volver a suturar, desinfectar y vendar, Shinobu parecía una abeja furiosa moviéndose de un lado para otro alrededor de Tomioka, el pobre herido sintió que en cualquier momento le iba a pinchar con intenciones de hacerle daño.

Quiso explicarse, su cuervo había aparecido en la ventana informándole que era requerido al oeste de ahí, había esperado a que alguna de las hermanas apareciera para explicarse pero su pobre y anciano cuervo fue tan insistente que Tomioka empezó a vestirse creyendo que era una urgencia, entonces llegó Shinobu y ya que estaba tan molesta no vio la oportunidad de explicarse. El cuervo huyó con el grito de entrada.

Comprendió que estaba siendo una molestia para la chica, quizás había sido porque había interrumpido su entrenamiento, claro, tenía sentido si lo pensaba bien. Cuando fue en busca de Kanae los Kakushi que trabajaban allí le indicaron preguntarle a "la señorita Shinobu, quién siempre sabe dónde está la señorita Kanae", de esta forma terminó parado alrededor de treinta minutos en aquel patio decidiéndose si valdría la pena sacarla del entrenamiento solo por su herida; al final ella tuvo que quedarse el resto del día atendiendo su herida infectada.

Quizás, pensó, podría recompensarle las horas perdidas.

—La katana.

Shinobu estaba buscando unos nuevos vendajes cuando él habló, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta.

—¿Eh?

—La katana, blandes la katana con demasiada poca fuerza —dijo finalmente. Claro, seguramente si le daba observaciones respecto a su entrenamiento podría ayudarle a pulir algunas cosas—, incluso si tu agarre es fuerte no tienes la fuerza necesaria para cortar más de tres _goza[1]_ de un tajo, la katana parece pesarte lo que te vuelve lenta, tienes que aumentar la fuerza y masa muscular de tus brazos, debes controlar tu respiración y mejorar la precisión de tu corte.

Hubo silencio total, ella le daba la espalda y él esperaba a que ella le diese las gracias por su corrección, lamentablemente eso no ocurrió, Shinobu volteó a mirarlo con ojos inyectados en sangre, parecía que en ese preciso instante iba a tomar una jeringa y lo apuñalaría en el cuello a muerte y claro, ganas no le faltaron, pero como la persona controlada que se suponía que era Shinobu solamente se dirigió a la puerta, Tomioka habría creído que iría al patio a ponerse inmediatamente a ejercitar sus brazos de no ser porque antes de irse ella se despidió con un:

—Puedes morirte desangrado, imbécil.

Shinobu sabía que no era fuerte, ella misma sabía por experiencia propia que no podía cortar más de tres goza de un solo tajo, a muy duras penas cuando estaba de suerte podía con dos, sabía que la katana le era demasiado pesada y que eso la volvía lenta, no necesitaba a un sabelotodo restregándole todas sus falencias en la cara.

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe, Shinobu salió despotricando por el pasillo y a los minutos llegó Kanae con una sonrisa que emulaba una disculpa.

—Ah, parece que no se llevaron muy bien —dijo nerviosamente—. ¿Estás bien, Tomioka-san?

Kanae temía que su linda hermanita le hubiese lanzado el rollo de vendas a la cara.

—… parece que dije algo que no le gustó.

—Ya veo…

Ya que la menor había abandonado a su paciente, Kanae tomó todo lo que Shinobu había estado preparando para terminar de atender a Tomioka ella misma.

—Debes dejar que se calme —aconsejó Kanae tomando una butaca y sentándose frente a él—. Shinobu es una persona de emociones muy fuertes, hay que dejar que piense con claridad antes de hablarle de nuevo, pero no te preocupes, seguro que te perdona.

Tomioka no respondió, más que nada porque no sabía qué decir, sabía que tenía que disculparse pero no estaba seguro de qué. Aún así, decidió tomar la palabra de Kanae, esperaría cuando la joven mariposa estuviese más calmada.

Lo malo era que pasaría muchísimo tiempo antes de que pudiesen tener una conversación sin que ella gruñese en su dirección.

* * *

**_[1] Goza: _**_Tapetes de bambú enrollados en cilindros, se usan para practicar los cortes con katana, la dificultad aumenta cuando son más Goza los que tienes que cortar a la vez._


End file.
